


red; κόκκινο

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Avengers AU, Gen, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out., Sort Of, black widow!percy, hawkeye!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Percy stared at his hands. No matter what he did, all he could see was the blood. So much blood. Frank’s voice broke through the quiet.- or in which percy reflects and frank helps.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	red; κόκκινο

Percy stared at his hands. No matter what he did, all he could see was the blood. So much blood. Frank’s voice broke through the quiet.

“Percy? You ok?” He didn’t know what to say. Percy looked up at Frank, his hair falling into his face. “I have red on my ledger.”

Frank looked at him, grabbing Percy’s hands. “So do I. It’s part of the job Percy.” Percy shook his head. “Gabe.. I killed him when I was 12.”

“He was an abusive asshole.” Frank responded, but Percy’s mind was already spinning. “Luke. He died on my 16th birthday.”

“Not your fault. He chose to kill himself.” Percy shook his head again, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Silena. Charlie. Zoe. Bianca. **My mom.** ” Frank flinched at Percy’s harsh tone. His mom’s death was still a sore spot for both of them.

“Not. Your. Fault.” And god, did that just make it hurt more. Before he could stop himself, the tears were rolling down his cheeks, and Frank wrapped his arms around him.

The blood was still on his hands. It always would be.


End file.
